Exelica
This article is about the character. For the game see Triggerheart Exelica. Exelica (エグゼリカ Eguzerika) is (obviously) the main character from the ''Triggerheart Exelica'' games and one of the human-like weapons developed by the Tilde Fleet to fight back the Ver'mith forces. She was developed under the Triggerheart code TH60 (ナンバー60, "Nanbā Roku-ju" lit. "Number Sixty"), and she's the youngest of all the other Triggerheart units. Combining a human personality with the identity of a fighting machine, Exelica possesses Anti-Ver'mith, Anti-Erosion and Anti-Cloning characteristics. In the midst of a battle, she was transported to Earth along with her sister Crueltear, where they must join forces to defeat their enemies. Exelica is a hard worker who believes she must become the best and the brightest in her field. She is difficult to customize, and due to possessing an incomplete Anti-Aging mechanism, occasionally exhibits gestures that indicate she is insecure. She is above the average manned weapons due to unusually high knowledge of space, rapid response to emergencies, and High-G resistance. During the Combat Mode, Exelica goes into flight position, and is protected from harm by force fields that are unleashed from field points located on her shoulders and back. Her dodging capabilities are limited, and while flying she constantly steadies the air around her. Operational History Exelica was among the Triggerheart units developed by C.H.I.L.D.A. and one of the few (if not many) developed by the Development Team #7, which later created Crueltear. The creation of the TH32 gave Exelica a Sister-like link which. Both Triggerheart units were assigned to the TH transport C'rna_dyne. During a mission where the Triggerheart units Exelica, Crueltear and Faintear were deployed, the Ver'mith opened a Gate to escape, but also, the Triggerhearts (Exelica and Crueltear) and the C'rna_dyne were caught by the Gate and they're sucked in, while Faintear was captured by the Ver'mith.The TH transport and the Triggerhearts materialized on planet Earth, which they made it their second home as they had no way to return to C.H.I.L.D.A. and save Faintear, thus, they've lost their reasons to fight. During a walk out of the C'rna_dyne, an old man named Skiltall meets the Triggerheart units, which he adopts and treats as his daughters. During a considerable amount of time between family time and C.H.I.L.D.A.'s duties as a Triggerheart, another Gate opens, but this time is the surviving Ver'mith forces which came to take over the Earth as their new base. With the destruction caused by their enemies, the Triggerhearts lost reasons to fight returned, and they deployed to destroy the Ver'mith once and for all. Final Whereabouts Her fate varies depending on which game mode is the game being played. Triggerheart Exelica (Arcade / Dreamcast) * Arcade Mode: In this mode, her fate differs if the player is playing or not with Exelica. ** Exelica: If the player is using Exelica, Faintear Imitate will try to destroy her with a final Fardott attack, then Crueltear will arrive and destroying Imitate. However, Imitate's "debris" will paralyze Crueltear and she's captured by Ver'mith Ennda. Exelica defeats Ennda easily in a desperate attempt to save her Triggerheart sister. Sadly, the Ver'mith Core explosion also damaged Crueltear. Mortally injured, Crueltear Anchor locks her sister throwing her away from the exploding battlefield, leaving her alone to die. Exelica is seen holding an orb of light which could be either Crueltear's soul or simply her equipment, which she let go off her hands. Some time later, Exelica and her pet cat Omelette visit the ruins where the battle took place. ** Crueltear: If the player is using Crueltear, the Triggerhearts' roles are reversed. Exelica will be captured by Ennda and the final battle begins where Crueltear emerges victorious. Unfortunately, there's terrible consequences; Exelica is deadly wounded and corrupted by Ennda. Exelica throws Crueltear away and she stays to die with the Ver'mith. An unknown amount of time later, Crueltear continues with her life. Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor Exelica makes her return in Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor with a redesigned Combat Gear and both Ar'stear and D'rfend along with a new Extension Equipment. Specification *'Voice Actress:' Shiho Kawaragi (Arcade / Dreamcast / XBOX Live Arcade / PlayStation 2) *'Height ': 159cm (5'3) *'Body Measurements:' B77 / W54 / H80 *'Shot Type: 'Spread Shot *'Speed:' Regular *'Speed with Anchor:' Slow *'Favorite novel (since being transported to Earth):' "A Chance Encounter with our New Friends" Additional Data * Height includes unit on the back of her head. * When wearing her suit, her heels give her additional height, making her slightly over 160cm. Quotes ''Triggerheart Exelica'' (XBLA) *''That's the core!'' (Stage 1) *''This isn't the end! There's still something - !'' (Stage 1) *''Who are you...?'' (Stage 1) *''B-But!'' (Stage 3) *''Come on. Ar'stear! D'rfend!'' (Stage 5) *''I won't lose to you! I stake my pride as a Triggerheart on it!'' (Stage 5) *''No! Let her go!'' (Stage 5 - Exelica's Normal Ending Route) *''Crueltear!!'' (Stage 5 - Exelica's True Ending Route) *''D-D'rfend...!!'' (Stage 5 - Exelica's True Ending Route) *''Wha-?!'' (Stage 5 (Exelica's True Ending Route) *''Goodbye, Crueltear. D'rfend!'' (Stage 5 - Crueltear's Normal Ending Route) *''Haaaaa!!'' (Stage 5 - Exelica True Ending Route, shouts it together with Crueltear) *''Are you all right, Crueltear?'' (Stage 5 - Crueltear's True Ending Route) *''Aaaaahh!'' (Stage 5 - Crueltear's True Ending Route) *''D'r....fend!!'' (Stage 5 - Crueltear's True Ending Route) Curiosities * Exelica's appearance has a resemblance to Elis Shiho from Night Wizard: The Animation, from a fan perspective this implies Elis could be a "Base model" for Exelica. However, Kazuhiko Kakoi discarded any similarities between Shiho and the TH60 since he didn't know anything about Night Wizard, resulting in a very funny coincidence. * Ai Kannagi from Densou Tenshi Valforce is very similar to Exelica. * Exelica says "Alchemist" when the Alchemist logo appears during the startup of ''Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced''. Gallery Triggerheart Exelica (Character) (Official Images) Triggerheart Exelica (Character) (Fan Art) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Characters Category:Kumash! Characters Category:Triggerheart Units Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Character) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:C.H.I.L.D.A.